Yosei no Kissu
by Xaphrin
Summary: Seiya doesn't have everything he wants, but he has no issues with his life (save for his mother). Then a fairy comes to him, saying that in order to get her wings, she is to grant his wishes. Well... what good comes from that?
1. Wings

'Nichiwa Minna-san! 

It's Xaphrin! Well, with some negotiations from SSD (meaning I whined until I got my way), we agreed to swap stories. So from now on: Past Present and Future (AKA: One Kiss) can _only_ be found _there_. However you can find this story on both FF.Net and Sailor Star Dragon's Seiya and Usagi Safe Haven. So… go check out her site when you have the time, it's pretty cool. 

Anyway… this is just for you!  Enjoy!

Yosei no Kissu 

_(FairyKiss)___

Chapter One:

_Wings_

               Usagi paced on the walkway, biting her bottom lip. Her feet and legs felt like tight springs on the deep green moss. It was finally happening! Usagi was finally going to get her wings! She felt as though she could fly right now! That the deep-blue feathered wings would be on her back by nightfall. 

               Her face then fell in disappointment, when she thought of the reality behind the wings of a fairy. It was standard procedure to have the 'Fairy-in-Training' (unfortunately nicknamed: The Little Tikes) to run through a test or specialized assignment in order to prove that you were responsible enough have and take care of wings. 

               Usagi was nearing 200 years of age now, and it was almost past her time to receive the wings. Most of her companions and peers had received their wings nearly fifty years ago, and Usagi was beginning to feel as though she were being left behind. 

               She looked at the heavy wooden doors, laden with thick vines and tiny blue flowers. It was going to be a long wait before she got her wings. If she knew Luna well enough, she would put her on the hardest assignment possible. 

               Luna was the term used by all the fairies to signify their leader, but Tsuki was her real name. Tsuki was nearing 500 years and had been head fairy since Usagi was born and christened. She was firm with her statements and had a talent of seeing your true nature and self, no matter how well you were acting. As the moon governed all of the magic, so did the fairy of the moon govern the fairy world. 

               Usagi scoffed for a moment and pouted. Tsuki knew Usagi well, almost too well… that was probably why she was taking so long. 

               'Aa! It's not fair!' Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the doors while pacing. 'All I want are my wings!' 

               "Usagi-san?" The door creaked open and a flower fairy stood there calmly.

               "Konnichiwa, Hide-san." Usagi bowed. 

               Hide was a head taller then Usagi and was nearing 300 years of age. He'd long since received his wings, and climbed the chain of command to be a messenger as well as head floral fairy. 

               "Luna will see you now, follow me." He turned and Usagi followed quickly, eyeing his wings with a deep want for her self. They were vine-covered and had little purple flowers on them, signifying his place as a fairy. 

               'I want my own wings…' Usagi's mind drifted and soon the only thing she could hear was the jingling of the little bells at her ankles and at her wrists. Hide looked over his shoulder at the bells with slight disgust. Fairies that were 150 and younger typically wore the bells, not one who was nearing 200. 

               She stuck her tongue out at him as soon as he turned back around to the front. Usagi personally thought they were cute, and refused to take the little trinkets off, no matter what age she was going to be. 

               Hide then stopped in front of a long curtain of vines and little pink flowers. He turned to Usagi, still eyeing her trinkets and wingless self skeptically. 

               "Luna, will call you when she is ready. Sayonara." He bowed quickly. 

               Usagi returned the bow. "Sayonara."

               He took one last disgusted look at Usagi before turning and leaving. Usagi again returned the look with her tongue. 

               She waited impatiently for a few long minutes before a voice slowly filtered through the curtain and rested upon her ears. 

               "You may enter, Usagi-san."

               Usagi pulled back the curtain of pink flowers and gazed carefully into the room. 

               Tsuki-sama sat on a very large, pink daisy, moving little golden balls in the air. She was still very beautiful for her age, with deep cinnamon eyes and hair that had once been an amazing shade of black, but was now turning a beautiful charcoal and that dangled well past her ankles. 

               To Usagi though, the most amazing part of her was her wings. They were fully-grown and large, as well as brilliant in color and shape, looking oddly like a butterfly's and colored like the sky at dusk. Her eyes nearly filled with tears at the sight of them. She wanted a pair just like that… so beautiful.

               "Usagi-san." She looked over the edge of her half-moon spectacles at her. "You do no have to be afraid to enter my office."

               "Oh! Hai!" Usagi stepped fully into the mossy room and bowed deeply. "Konnichiwa, Luna."

               "Usagi-san, you are here for your wing-test, are you not?" She put the golden balls away in a box and looked at Usagi, who stood against the fall wall. 

               "Hai, Sama." 

               "Mmm…" She opened another box and took out a blue ball. She gazed at it in the air for a while, then looked again at Usagi. "Your record is very nice…"

               Usagi felt pride swell in her chest.

               "However…"

               The swell crashed on the rocks as she looked at Tsuki-sama with worry.

               "However…?"

               "However, you are lacking in experience with humans."

               Usagi felt her shoulders nearly fall to the ground. Humans? What did that have to do with anything? They were humans, she was a fairy… that didn't make any sense. They were on entirely different levels of life. 

               "I… I am?"

               "Mmm… yes, very much so. It seems you've only had one assignment in which you dealt with a human…" Tsuki-sama put the blue orb away and looked again at Usagi, before reaching into a different box and pulling out a red orb. 

               "Forgive me, Luna, but I am an Animal Fairy… what do I have to do with humans?" Usagi asked worriedly. It didn't make any sense to her as to why she should care about humans so much.

               "Humans are animals too, after all, Usagi-san. Besides that, humans have and make a large impact on the animal world…" Tsuki's voice was firm now, and Usagi _knew what her assignment was going to be… and she didn't like it._

               "Your assignment, Usagi-san, is to live for a full year with a human of my choice." Tsuki-san put the red orb away as Usagi's mouth fell in pure shock. 

               "Anou… Luna! I… I can't… I do-"

               Tsuki cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Enough, Usagi-san. Your assignment is to live with one Seiya Kou."

               Usagi's legs nearly gave out from under her. "Nani?"

               "Seiya Kou… from my records, he is a typical human and leads a typical life. It is your assignment to live with him and be his personal fairy."

               Usagi then fell to the ground, tears entering her eyes. A 'Personal Fairy' was just another name for a Wish-Giver. She was going to have to bend to his every whim… that was her assignment? It wasn't fair! She'd have taken anything but that. Wish-Givers were usually so because of a punishment… and Tsuki-sama had said that Usagi had a very good record, so why was she doing this? 

               "Usagi-san… I recommend that you do not react so violently to it… you won't be secluded from the fairy world, as other Wish-Giver's are. And I will be in and out so often to record and process your progress…" Tsuki stood up and smoothed out her dress. 

               "But… but…"

               "Usagi-san, I suggest you pull yourself to your feet. I am going to introduce you to your new owner."

               Seiya rolled over and groaned. It was one in the morning and he couldn't sleep for the life of himself. It had been three hours since he lay in bed, and still… nothing. No REM, no dancing sheep… just complete boredom.

               "Damnit…" He sat up and pushed the covers off himself before getting out of bed and walking downstairs. The house was eerily silent as he padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. The full moon and street laps lit his kitchen fully, but also gave it a kind of soft green glow.

               "I can't believe it…" Seiya said to himself as he filled a glass with water. "I have to go into work early tomorrow and I can't fall asleep… what in the world…?" 

               "Mrrrroww…"

               He looked down at the floor and smiled when he saw his over-weight, or orange tabby-cat come waddling towards him. 

               "Hey, Neko." (AN: 'Neko' means 'Cat' in Japanese… ::Grins:: So Seiya calls his cat 'Cat'… aren't I original?) 

               "Mrrrroww…"

               "Yeah… I wish I could sleep too…" He set his glass down on the counter and sighed. "I don't know… I feel sort of apprehensive…"

               "Mrrrroww…"

               Seiya sighed. "I don't know what about… it's as if I shouldn't fall asleep… like I'll miss something…"

               "You are absolutely right."

               Seiya started and looked around his kitchen. "Nani? Who's there!? I'll call the police!" Seiya glared around the dark kitchen.

               "Oh hold it, you oaf. I bring good news…" There was a splash of silver sparkles and a small 'pop', then a woman appeared in front of him. 

               He stared at her with wide eyes and a silent mouth. She was a head shorter then him, with long charcoal hair that pooled on the floor, cinnamon eyes, and dressed in strange garb of long flowing skirts.

               But all of those things didn't compare to what Seiya saw on her back:

               Wings.

               She had WINGS! What is the world! Had he fallen asleep? This HAD to be a dream! No person had _wings… _

               "What _are you?" Seiya just stared at the woman._

               "That's offensive!" She scoffed. "But I suppose you have a right to know. Seiya-san, I am a fairy."

               "A _what?"_

               "A Fairy. I am the head fairy."

               "A _what?"_

               "A FAIRY! Don't looked so damn surprised!" She glared at him.

               "How can I _not be?" He asked staring at her wings, which nearly touched the top of his kitchen ceiling. "You're not supposed to be real!"_

               "What do you think governs nature?" The woman asked.

               "Science."

               "Oh science can explain how an elephant can hang from a cliff with it's tail tied to a daisy! Fairies govern nature, simple as that." The woman crossed her arms over her chest and glared lightly at him. 

               "You aren't here to relinquish me… or something… weird…. Are you?"

               The woman rolled her eyes. "No, baka. My name is Tsuki-sama, I am the Luna of the fairies… I bring you good news."

               "Like what?" Seiya asked, taking a step back and eyeing her with worry.

               "Like her." She pulled a small velvet pouch from her wrist and opened it. A tiny green light spilled from inside. "You have been chosen as an assignment for this young fairy. She is going to be your Wish-Giver."

               "HOLD-IT!? What was the gibberish that just spilled from your mouth?" He held up his hand to keep her from talking any more.

               She blinked. "Nani?"

               "What assignment? Why? What's a … 'Wish-Giver'? Why?"

               Tsuki-sama sighed deeply. "In order for a fairy to receive her wings, she or he must be able to pass a test or assignment that I choose. Her assignment is to be a 'Wish-Giver' to you for a year. A Wish-Giver is a giver of wishes. You ask anything of her and she will be obliged to do so. That is exactly what you need to know."

               "Who?"

               "Usagi, Fairy of Animals…" She looked into the pouch. "You may come out now, Usagi."

               With green sparkles and a small 'pop' a girl stood in front of him. Seiya blinked for a long moment. She looked just like a human… only shorter… and much too beautiful to be real.

               She had long blonde hair that was pulled into two buns on the side of her head with long ponytails from each. Her eyes were a stunning sapphire, and they were full of a sweet kind of innocence. Her garb was much different then Tsuki-sama's, instead of flowing fabric, it was tight with many ruffles and ribbons. She didn't have wings at all, and she seemed almost… void without them.

               "This is Usagi-san. She is your Wish-Giver." Tsuki-sama motioned to Usagi, and she curtsied in response, the bells on her ankles and feet jingling lightly. 

               "Anou…" He looked at her carefully. Not sure weather to believe these people or not… and certainly not ready to believe this was reality. 

               "So… what… am I going to take care of her for a year?"

               "I don't know! You figure it out!" Tsuki said throwing her hands into the air in exasperation. "I have never been in contact with such an unbeliever."

               He looked at her skeptically. "That's cause I'm a science minor."

               "Well, that's no excuse."

               Usagi giggled lightly but stopped as two pairs of eyes turned to glare at her. 

               "Gomen-nasai…" She whispered. 

               "I'm going to leave now. _You two figure out the fine print on your own. Be careful with my Fairy though… you misuse her and you will have the entire kingdom on your rear-end." She glared at him once before disappearing the same way she entered. _

               Seiya turned to the wingless fairy next to him. "So what am I supposed to do with you?" 

               She looked down and blushed. "I don't know… what do you wish of me?"

               "What can you do?" He asked rubbing his temples slowly and pacing around the young woman.

               "Anything you ask." She said softly.

               "I'm not getting any where with this… I wish I were asleep…" 

               "I can do that, if you truly wish." 

               He popped open one eye at her. "Honestly?"

               "Hai."

               "Alright then…. Put me to sleep." He put his fists on his hips and looked speculatively at her. 

               She bowed her head lightly. "Hai, Sama." 


	2. Cursed Dreams and Fairy Wings

Yosei no Kissu

Chapter 2 – Cursed Dreams and Fairy Wings

*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seiya rolled over as light streamed through the windows. He threw the covers over his head and groaned loudly at the fresh sun.

            'That was the weirdest dream I've ever had… fairies… ha! Although having somebody bend to my every whim wouldn't be so bad…' He pushed off the covers and yawned. 'Man… I gotta be at work in an hour.'

            He rolled his shoulders and stood up, stretching. "Guess the coffee needs to be started…" He stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, his eyes half closed.

            "Ohayo, Usagi-san…" He mumbled to the young woman who sat on the table. 

            "Ohayo, Seiya-sama." 

            He put the coffee into the filter and turned it on. He yawned one more time before turning to exit the kitchen, then he looked at the table again… and his eyes slowly widened.

            "IT WASN'T A DREAM!! ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!" He stepped back and smacked his head harshly against the wall.

            Usagi just sat there blinking at him. "Anou? What wasn't a dream?" She hopped off the table and looked innocently at him. "Would you like me to prepare your breakfast, Seiya-sama?" 

            He just stood there, open mouthed, at the beauty that stood in front of him. This wasn't real!! Fairies weren't REAL!! HE WAS A SCIENCE MINOR!! This couldn't be real!

            "Seiya-sama?" The girl asked again, touching a finger to her lips and bending forward slightly to look at him with curiosity. "Are you feeling well?" 

            Seiya's shoulders fell and his eyelids slid slowly over his eyes as he tried hard to sort out everything at the moment. "I… I don't know…" 

            "Oh…" Usagi blinked, not sure how to respond to him. 

            "Maybe… maybe I'd just go get ready for work…" He moaned, getting on to his feet and trudging out of the kitchen. 

            "Sama? Would you like me to prepare breakfast for you?" Usagi followed him. 

            "NO! By KAMI no! Just… sit there and behave!" He said quickly, just staring at her with wide eyes. 

            "Be…have?"

            "Yes! Just… just sit there!" He ran up the stairs and paced around his room. There was no way this could be happening! Things like this weren't real, they belonged in storybooks and in badly written stories posted on the Internet! Not in real life! And especially not in _his_ real life! 

            "Damnit… what in the hell am I supposed to do now!? I've got a friggin fairy who says she's gonna grant me any wish… granted she is a rather _cute_ fairy… but that's damn well beside the point! Have I friggin gone INSANE!? Damnit!" He threw his self back onto the bed and lay there, trying to fall asleep again.

            "Maybe it's just another dream…" He asked himself with shredded hope. 

            Usagi looked over at the door as the lock clicked open. 

            "Damnit Seiya. We're gonna be fucking late and it's gonna be all your fault! I've been ringing the friggin doorbell for about ten minutes now! Get the hell down here!" 

            Usagi jumped to her feet and looked at the man who just entered. He was much taller then Seiya-sama, with short, ebony hair that shaded his dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt and a pair of black pants. 

            "Anou…" He said slowly as he looked at Usagi in her very strange garb. "Who are you?"

            She curtsied slightly, her bells jingling with movement. "Usagi. I am Seiya-sama's Wish-Giver."

            He blinked. "His what?"

            "His Wish-Giver. I'm his personal fairy… and who are you, san?" She asked politely.

            "I'm ah… I'm Seiya's best friend, Chiba Mamoru." He blinked at the girl who nodded shortly.

            "Hai. Would you like me to retrieve Seiya-sama?" She questioned.

            "Ah… no, thanks. I'll go get him…" He began to inch his way to the stairs.

            "As you wish, Mamoru-san," She bowed her head lightly and returned to her sitting position on the couch. 

            Mamoru took one last look at the girl on the couch before running up the stairs to Seiya's bedroom. He lay there curled in a ball on his bed. 

            "Seiya! What in the hell is going on!" He grabbed the man by his shoulders and threw him on the floor. "There's a friggin girl in your living room claiming to be your 'Wish-Giver'!?"

            "Whaaaa! Don't remind me! I was hoping I had gone insane…. Waaaah…" He curled into and even smaller ball on the floor, then grabbed the covers and threw them over his head. "I don't want this to happen!"

            "What in the hell is she talking about!?" He glared at the ball on the floor. 

            "She's my fairy… fairies aren't real… but for some reason I have some fairy who wants to grant me any wish I ask… wahhhh…." He whined loudly.

            "Damnit, Seiya! Luck has smiled upon you! What in the hell are you whining about!?" Mamoru whipped the covers off Seiya as he looked up at him in confusion.

            "Wha? You… you believe her!?"

            "She's gonna give you everything you want!! Why shouldn't you believe her! Duh!" Mamoru said looking at Seiya as if he was the stupidest man alive for not taking full advantage of the situation. 

            "Because Fairies _aren't real!!"_

            "Even if she's _not a fairy… look at her! She's damn friggin' hot!" _

            Seiya stared at him as if he'd gone insane. "What?"

            Mamoru rolled his eyes and gave Seiya a firm kick in his side. "She. Is. Hot."

            "Well, no shit, Mamoru. What do you want me to do? Pounce?" Seiya stood up and glared at him. 

            Mamoru just grinned back at him with sparkling teeth. 

            "Oh shut up." He glared at the man in front of him.

            "Why can't you ask her to turn back time so you can get ready for work… so we're not… ya know… _late!?" Mamoru snapped suddenly._

            "Awe… shit!" Seiya threw on his clothes and ran down the steps, Mamoru close at his heels. He threw on his blazer and was about to speed out the door, when a flash of blonde caught his eye. 

            "Seiya-sama… you haven't had breakfast yet… do you need my assistance?" She blinked at him innocently.

            "Ii…iie. Usagi-san… just… just behave for the day… I need to talk to you when I get home…" He said slowly and cautiously.

            Usagi blinked, then stood up and approached him, her eyes showing something that resembled fear and regret. "Did I do something wrong?"

            Seiya felt his heart ache at her helplessness, and felt slight remorse for the way he had treated he before. "Iie… you've… you've been very good so far. But, I have to go to work now, you're going to stay here and behave… alright?" 

            "Hai, Seiya-sama…" She bowed. "Itereshai!"

            "Itekimasu!" he said as he exited the house. 

            Mamoru stood, leaning up against his car, grinning at him. 

            "What?" Seiya asked as he got into Mamoru's car.

            "Nothing… I'm just wondering why you took so long saying good-bye." Mamoru said laughing, and entering the car himself.

            "I didn't. I was telling her to behave… you know, so I don't come home to find the house taken over by vines or animals… or whatever…." 

            "Suit yourself, man…" Mamoru said laughing as he started the car and pulled onto the street. 

            Usagi sat on the couch in silence as she glanced around at the house. It had been a few hours since Seiya had rushed out of the house, and she was sitting here feeling as though she should be doing something important to him. A cat waddled into the living room and Usagi blinked at it for a moment, then smiled.

            "Konnichiwa, Neko." She said.

            "Konnichiwa, Usagi-san…" The cat waddled to where Usagi sat and looked up at her. "What are you doing here?"

            "Seiya-sama told me to sit here and behave," Usagi said innocently, scratching the cat behind its ears. "And that's what I'm doing." 

            The tubby cat struggled to get up on the couch, to sit next to her. He blinked blankly for a moment before speaking. "Ahh… Seiya says that to me sometimes… Usually when I do something wrong." Neko yawned and looked up at Usagi's sad face.

            "Did I do something wrong?" She questioned softly.

            "Did you pee on the carpet?"

            Usagi gave a start and blinked heavily. "No."

            "Then I don't think so." Neko began to clean his front paws. Then he looked up at Usagi again. "Did you lick his mother?"

            "No… did I meet his mother?" Usagi questioned.

            "If you didn't yesterday, you will today. When they get together there's always a lot of noise… it makes it so hard to nap." Neko yawned, his eyes starting to get heavy. 

            "Does she come by everyday?" Usagi questioned, her need for knowledge of this strange world was oddly severe.

            "Usually… it makes Seiya really frustrated… sometimes he even forgets to feed me…" Neko yawned again.

            "Is there something I can do for him while he's out?" She placed a finger to her lips and looked around at the cluttered house. She wasn't sure if everything here had functions, or if it was just messy and unkempt. 

            "You can feed me… maybe clean up the kitchen. He hates doing that…" Neko yawned again. 

            "Oh… okay…" Usagi stood up and walked slowly into the kitchen and looked around. It _was cluttered with too much. Much more then the rest of the house anyway. There were things all over the counters, on the table, and in the sink. _

            "Ara… I suppose I should start… I wish I could clean this with magic…. I don't understand this world…" She let her eyes roll slightly toward the ceiling in exasperation, then she blinked and went to the sink to turn on the spicket. Just as she did, there was a loud and boisterous knock from the door, which resulted in angry grumbling from Neko. 

            "Should I answer it?" Usagi asked the cat, poking her head out from the kitchen.

            "Sure… just turn off the water first." Neko yawned, then his ears perked up. "Ara… it's Seiya's mother…" He groaned and began to bury his head under the pillow on the couch. "Tell me when it's over…"

            "Oh…" Usagi padded to the door softly and opened it. 

            There stood a woman shorter then Seiya, but still taller then Usagi. She was plump, with a round, flamboyant face, and had white hair that shaded the same beautiful indigo eyes that Seiya-sama had. She wore many rings and necklaces, a very showy dress, and a purple coat lined with purple fur. 

            "Ohayo, Oka-san." Usagi curtsied, then stepped to the side to let the woman into the house. 

            Her eyes lit up. "Are you my son's new girlfriend!?" She practically jumped into the house to get a better look at the young woman. She stood strait and smiled. "Well, I suppose so!"

            "Aa…?" Usagi took a few more steps back as the woman pushed her way fully into the house and sat next to the cat on the sofa. 

            "Aren't you the pretty little thing!" The woman said to Usagi as she closed the door. She re-positioned herself several times on the couch, while holding her flashy clutch purse tightly. Finally, after all her rearranging, she turned back toward the door where Usagi stood waiting for a command. 

            "Come here! I want to get a better look at you!" She smiled brightly at the tiny young woman. Usagi walked to where the woman sat and stood in front of her, feeling oddly like she was on display. 

            "Very pretty! My son has such _nice taste! Must have gotten it from me… So, what's your name?"_

            "Usagi."

            "What a beautiful name! And where are you from?" She asked Usagi eagerly.

            "Solvania." Usagi replied softly.

            "Hmmm… never heard of it before. Are you going to school?" Again, Oka-san repositioned herself.

            "Iie…" Usagi shook her head lightly. "I stay at home…" 

            "Ara!" Oka-san's face lit up like the sun. "It's nice to see a good, old-fashioned woman every now and then!" 

            "Aa… arigatou…" Usagi bowed quickly. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to these attentions that were placed on her. No one in the fairy world ever asked such prying questions, was it the customs of humans to do such bizarre rituals? Should Usagi ask Oka-san questions also?

            Oka-san laughed brightly as she looked again at Usagi. "You are just the most adorable little thing! So pretty! I bet you had all the boys chasing after you!" She offered a hefty wink at Usagi. 

            "Well… not really…"

            Oka-san just laughed. "How modest! I'm liking you more by the moment!" She again looked Usagi over, then made a face of discontent. "But why are you dressed in those rags!" She motioned to Usagi's unique clothing.

            Usagi just blinked in response. "Rags?"

            This woman was confusing her. She wasn't like Seiya, and Usagi didn't know how to react. Oka-san, was giving her too many things to learn and understand at once! She didn't think she could continue to process information at such a rate, or continue without asking questions that could reveal she was a fairy. Was she allowed to tell Oka-san that she was a fairy? And what was this 'girlfriend'? Was that a human term for Wish-Giver? Why was Oka-san so excited that Seiya found a 'girlfriend'?

            "Hai! Hai! Why don't I take you to go get some dresses! I know this adorable little boutique that makes the most wonderful and adorable clothing! Come on, I'll go and get you some new things! You can't stay at my son's house and not be dressed finely!" 

            "But I…" Usagi wasn't understanding what Oka-san was telling her. What was wrong with her clothing? It was standard in the fairy world, and Usagi wasn't ashamed of it. She thought it was rather adorable. 

            "Don't worry about it!" Oka-san butted in, her eyes gleaming with the mad look that a woman gets before a shopping spree. "I always wanted a daughter I could shop for!" Oka-san jumped up and grinned. "Let's get going!"

            Her plump hand found Usagi's slim wrist and pulled, dragging Usagi to the door. She pushed the tiny, little creature out the door and to her car. Usagi almost felt as though her body would shatter under the force the woman was exerting. 

            Oka-san opened the door to her red car. "Get in… we're going _shopping!!_"


	3. Hard Feelings? Knock on Wood

Konnichiwa, Minna-san! 

Here's the third of _Yosei no Kissu. Just for you, from me! Any way, I have some exciting stories planned for the summer, I just have to get them down on computer. ^^ I do have one very large announcement I would like to make._

ANY ONE OUT THERE GOING TO ANIME CENTRAL 2003!?

I'll be heading over to Chicago on Saturday (May, 17th) for the last two days of this glorious convention, and if any one out there is going to it, I'll be more then happy to meet up with you! We can sit around and talk about Seiya and Usagi and Anime… and Bishies… Yeah… I like Bishies. 

E-mail me if you are and we'll talk! Thanks a Bunch!

With Love: Xaph!

Enjoy the Chapter!

Yosei no Kissu – Chapter Three

_Hard Feelings? Knock on Wood. _

            Seiya yawned heavily as he opened the door. Funny, it was unlocked. Usagi must have kept it unlocked when she was home.

             "Okaeri!" He called out, tossing his keys on the coffee table as he plunked down on the couch. "Usagi-san! Can I talk to you now?"

            He rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve stress. Vaguely he wondered if Usagi would rub his shoulders for him. Then he noticed that only silence welcomed him home. A slight tightening in Seiya's chest made him worry. He looked around and called out again.

             "Okaeri! Usagi-san! Usagi-san!" 

            Again, silence. He snapped up on his feet, faster then he could have imagined.

             "Damnit! I'm responsible for her!" Panic ripped through his veins like a shredder. Where could she be!? He began running through the house, checking every room and looking for her golden hair and strange clothes. Thoughts of worst-case scenarios ran though his head. What if something bad happened to her?

             "Damnit… if Tsuki finds out I lost her fairy… she's gonna kill me!" Seiya breathed heavily as he glanced again downstairs. 

            "Come on, _think, Seiya! What could have happened! She's bound to me… so she couldn't have run off… Maybe some one stole her! Maybe some one knew she was a fairy!" His voice rose in his fear. "Damnit! USAGI!" _

            "Ne?"

            Seiya whipped around to stare into a pair of large, sapphire eyes. 

            "Usagi-san! Where were you? Why didn't you answer me? I thought something could have happened to you!" He scolded her firmly and watched as her expressions changed from confusion into guilt.

             "Gomen-nasai, Seiya-sama…" She whispered, her eyes falling to the ground. "But I was with Oka-san…"

            Seiya's face went white. "O… Oka-san…?"

            "Awe, don't be so darn hard on her, Seiya. We had a hard day!" 

            He looked up into an exact match of his own eyes. "Oka-san…" he grumbled.

            "Hai, Seiya?" She grinned almost malevolently. "What is with your hair! Don't you comb it! Straighten your tie! You look like a hoodlum!" She attacked with her comments as well as her hands and began to fiddle with her son and his appearance.

            "Darnit, Mom. Get off me!" He stepped away. "I just got home from work. Do you have to be so critical?" 

            "Well, we just got home too! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend! I'm so angry, letting poor Usagi tell me everything!"

            His eyes widened at they shot to Usagi, vaguely noticing she had on a new dress. "Girlfriend? Tell you _everything….?' He face faulted. "I can explain! Honestly, mother! She-"_

            "Well! I didn't know that you two were doing some hanky-panky! You even keep _that_ from you mother too! I'm so hurt! Can't you trust me, Seiya!"

            His eyes just narrowed at her. "No."

            Oka-san then brushed past him in a huff. She situated herself on his sofa and pretended to be crying. "Is that anyway to treat a woman who gave you birth? Get me some tea! I need to drink my sorrows away!"

            Seiya opened his mouth to speak, but Usagi beat him to his words. 

            "Hai, Oka-san." She bowed quickly then exited to the kitchen. 

            Oka-san smiled after her. "She is _so obedient… now why she ever chose you as her boyfriend, I won't have the foggiest. Look at you! You're a mess!"_

            Seiya glared. "She's not my girlfr-" He paused for a moment to think. Usagi was going to be with him for a year, and Seiya certainly couldn't tell his mother that she was a fairy… why not let his mother believe the lies that she created?

            "I know she is! Every time you get a new girlfriend you tell me the same old story, well this time I'm not believing it!"

            Seiya blinked. "You never believed it before anyway."  

            "That, my son, is well beside the point." 

            "How so?" Seiya seethed. 

             "Because I say so!" Oka-san snipped angrily at him.

            Seiya looked skeptically at his mother before snorting and turning away. 

             "Hmph!" Oka-san said, apparently ruffled by her son's words. "Well then! Maybe I'll just leave and never some back!" She stood up and glared her raven-haired son in the eyes that mimicked her own. 

             "Really!?" Seiya said, not bothering to hold back any excitement of the offer she had proposed. "That'd be the best gift you've ever given me!"

            Oka-san's face turned red with anger as she glared and stuttered at her son. "Well! I am insulted! For that I'm coming over every night and re-teaching you your manners!"

            Seiya's eyes rolled to the ceiling and he sighed in exasperation. "Mother, you've been telling me that every week… look at me! I'm _still_ a twenty year-old brat."

            "Fine!" Oka-san huffed as she stood up. She glared at her son angrily. "You can just continue to be the selfish little brat your father raised you to be!"

            Seiya glared. "At least my father was with _me_."

            There was a crackling, heavy silence.

            "And not with shopping racks or bridge groups." He sneered at her. 

            Again the silence that you could cut…

             "Speaking of which! You've made me late! You ungrateful boy, you!" She growled at him before blustering out of the house, not saying any more to her son.

            Seiya didn't care anymore. She'd spent her life away from him, and when Seiya's father had died, it seemed only like the death was an excuse for her to get more clothes. 

            He hated it when she brought him up. He'd done everything he could for them, they always had a ton of money. And everything seemed happy, but after a while, it seemed as if money was the only thing keeping his mother and his father together. 

            Seiya sunk into the couch and felt a tightening in his throat. The tightening he got when he began to miss his father again. 

            "Seiya-sama?" 

            Seiya looked up into innocent eyes of blue. He felt his heart instantly become lighter, though he wasn't sure why. "Usagi-san, will you pour me some tea?"

            "Hai, Seiya-sama…" She poured him some tea and handed it to him.

            Seiya sighed deeply, then swallowed the warm liquid that made him feel better. It reminded him of his father…

            Tears entered Seiya's eyes and he set the cup down.

            She _had to say something about his father? Was she even aware of how much it hurt to think about his lack in presence?_

            "Seiya-sama?" 

            Seiya looked into the eyes of Usagi and he forced a smile. "I'm okay."

            "Iie… you're crying." She knelt at his feet and looked up into his eyes. "What is wrong, Seiya-sama?" 

            Seiya was instantly taken aback by her pure innocence. She didn't know anything about his feelings and why it was so hard for him to be the way he was. 

            "I… Usagi-san. I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I can answer that question." He said slowly, letting his head fall against the back of the couch. 

            "Hai, Seiya-sama…"

            There was a long silence before Seiya spoke to Usagi again. 

            "I told you we'd talk about you and your duties when I got home, so let's talk." He sat up and looked her firmly in the eyes.

            "First of all, _never tell my mother that you are a fairy. Do I make myself clear?"_

            Usagi nodded. "Hai, Seiya-sama."

             "Second…" His eyes scanned her face slowly. "…we have to decide what is good for you to do during the day…" He trailed off as he watched her large blue eyes blink at him with vacant question.

             "What do you want to do?" He asked.

            "That is for you to decide."

            "I can't decide what you're good at!" Seiya felt so frustrated, was this girl really that innocent to the human world? Or was she just… a little worn at the tip? Not the brightest crayon in the crayon box?

            "What I do and what I don't do is based on your wishes, Seiya-sama… it is you who is to tell me what to do." 

            Seiya sighed deeply. "Alright, we'll get some chores for you."

            "I'd be careful with what you assign her, Seiya-san."

            Seiya had never moved like he had in his life. In an instant he was up from the couch and standing in front of Usagi, protecting her from god-knows what.

            "Oh, keep your shorts on! I'm not going to hurt you, I came to see Usagi."

             "Mako-chan!" Usagi jumped up and went to hug her friend around the neck. 

             Makoto towered over Usagi, and almost came in height with Seiya. Her eyes were an amazing shade of emerald green, and her hair was the color of mahogany. She was clad in similar attire as Usagi was, but the things that awed Seiya the most, were her wings. The seemed to be living branches with many green leaves that coated the deep colored wood. It was almost as if she were a living, walking tree. 

            "Who _are you?" Seiya asked as he eyed her with incredulity._

             Makoto curtsied. "Makoto, Assistant Chief of Trees."

             "You're a… a tree-fairy?"

            "Hai. And I would like some tea. Usagi-san? Aren't you going to have your human get us some?" She bustled her way into the living room and sat down, looking at Seiya as if _he should be the servant. _

             "Makoto, I'll get you some tea. Seiya-sama, would you like some more?" Usagi questioned.

             "Anou… h-hai…" Seiya said as Makoto gave him a death stare. 

            Usagi bowed before leaving the room to get her two companions tea.

             "Exactly _why aren't _you_ getting __her tea?" Makoto questioned, looking Seiya up and down as if she were sizing him up for a fight._

             "Because Usagi is my… my…" he searched frantically for the technical term that Tsuki had used.

             "… my Wish-Giver." 

             Makoto's face when white instantly. "Your… your… _what!?"_

           She was apparently not excited, nor thrilled by Usagi's new stature in the house of a human. Why would Usagi, who was born so high in the fairy world, be doing a first-class job? She was a fifth-class fairy, and one of the highest degree! Granted she may be a little ditzy and sometimes she could be too innocent for her own good, but she was _not_ meant for a job like this!

             "_Why_ is she doing a first-class job?" Makoto glared at the human with anger raging in her emerald eyes. 

            "N-nani? Isn't first class… good?" Seiya asked, as her eyes began to spark with electric energy and this news. 

            "First-class is the lowest class in the fairy world! Usagi was born a fifth-class fairy! So why is she doing a job that is nothing more then a fairy concubine!" Makoto growled angrily.

            "A… a what?" Seiya blinked. Usagi was a… a what?

             Makoto rolled her eyes. "Stupid humans. What do you think a human male wishes for when he sees a pretty fairy, scantly clad fairy standing in his bedroom, telling him that she'll grant his every wish? Eggs and coffee!? I'm thinking… _no_! If you lay a finger on her in any way that isn't genuine, I swear I'll hunt you down and turn you into tree food!" 

            "Hey!" Seiya held up his hands in defense. "Tsuki, already told me that! She made it quite vivid what would happen to me. Besides it's not as if I _wished_ for her!"

             Makoto blinked, apparently in utter shock. "_Tsuki_ sent Usagi here?"

            "Hai. She dropped her off her self."

            Seiya watched as Makoto's anger melted into shock, then surprise, then a just a mild surprise. 

            "Oh… well she must have a good reason…" Makoto said sinking back into her chair, still blinking heavily. 

            "Isn't that common?" Seiya asked carefully, not wanting to prompt her anger again. He'd seen it once and he _didn't want to see it again._

            "No," Makoto sated curtly. "It's one of the most uncommon things Tsuki can do to a fairy of high stature." 

            "Oh… why is that?" Seiya questioned again. He suddenly had a strange feeling of culture-shock. Now he knew what Usagi must feel like. He didn't understand a single thing about this world, much less the classes of fairies and what and what not they were allowed to do. Maybe being with Usagi was going to be harder then he first thought…

             "Because! It's just not done! If a fairy of high stature is defiled… well it's not a pretty sight for the person who defiled her. But lower-class fairies were made for such jobs. To make love to certain people, so the higher class fairies are kept innocent until they are ready to bind." Makoto looked at him, raising her eyebrow. "Tsuki warned you about that, didn't she?"

            Seiya could only shake his head while he was under her intense gaze. He had no idea what 'bind' meant, but he had a good idea not to ask. 

            "Hm… you haven't wished her to do anything _unethical_, Have you?" her gaze became so intense that Seiya hoped some divine intervention would come into the room at any moment, before he burst into spontaneous combustion. 

            "Ii…iie. She only came to me last night, and I had to go to work today." He said slowly.

             Makoto's mouth dropped. "You went to … to _work?_"

            Seiya was entirely confused at her reaction. Of course he went to work! How else was he going to pay the bills? And eat? Ya know he had to do that too. 

            "Of course…" Seiya asked in slight confusion. "Where else would I go?" 

            "But… but you have a Wish-Giver now! She can make you rich!" Makoto stared at him as if he had proclaimed himself king of the fairy world.

            "I'm already well off, and working gives me something to do. Besides, I don't have any intention of abusing Usagi's powers like that." He shrugged a little as he explained his 'bizarre actions'. 

             Makoto stared at him for a long while, until Seiya began to squirm under her gaze. 

             "You're strange." She stated finally. "Very bizarre."

             "Ahhh…" Seiya blushed.

             "Gomen! I had to conjure up some more tea! Seiya-sama, you ran out of tea-bags." Usagi entered the room with a tray full of teas and cups. She set it down on the coffee table then situated herself politely on the floor as Seiya and Makoto poured themselves tea. 

            "So, Usagi. This man tell me you are his Wish-Giver." Makoto said between sips of her tea.

            "Hai. It's my assignment to receive my wings…" Her eyes glazed over lightly as she began to dream slightly about the beautiful wings that she would one day own. 

             "Hmm…" Makoto took another sip of her tea as a comfortable silence settled on the three of them again. Finally Usagi spoke up.

            "How are Minako and Ami?" She asked, eyes bright at the prospect of new news about her friends from her own world.

            "Ami is good, she has new assignment in South American rainforest. And Minako is doing a petal-job back in the fairy world." Makoto said, smiling brightly at Usagi. A petal-job, was a job that didn't require any leave from the fairy world. Minako had a tendency to be even more ditzy then Usagi, so a petal-job would be one of the best, one where she could be under constant supervision. 

            "Really! Are they enjoying themselves?" 

            "Mm-hm. Minako really likes her assignment, and Ami is set to return to the fairy world soon." 

            "That's great!" Usagi seemed utterly thrilled at the idea that her friends were doing well without her, and Seiya had a slight feeling of remorse for Usagi. She was bound to him, and thus bound to the human world. She wouldn't be able to keep tabs on her friends and family as much as she would like. Seiya didn't want to cause pain or discord between anyone.

            There was another silence before Seiya worked up the courage to ask Makoto a question. 

             "Makoto-san?"

            "Hm?"

            "How did you get your wings?" 

            A grin split her face from ear to ear. "I did six months worth of work in the African jungles after a fire. It turned out wonderfully and I was rewarded with my wings." She held her head high, in a very proud manner, which made Seiya have to hold in his laughter. Then he caught a look at Usagi, and his laughter quickly faded.

            She was eyeing Makoto with a great deal of envy. She looked so jealous and so sad, that it pained Seiya. All she wanted were her wings, why was it such a big deal? Seiya hadn't even seen Makoto use her wings, and they didn't look as though she could fly with them, so why was getting one's wings so important?

            "Usagi-chan," Makoto said suddenly, putting her tea down.

            "Hai?"

            "You know what I heard from Ami?" her eyes grew bright, and it took Seiya a second to remember what this look meant. Gossip. Makoto had new gossip. Seiya had to fight not to roll his eyes. 

            "No, what?" Usagi's eyes grew the same shimmer as Makoto. 

            "That Yaten is scouting Minako as a bind." 

            Usagi let out a shrill of excitement. "HONTO!? I always _knew_ they would be bound!" 

            "Took him long enough is all I can say." Makoto snorted and Usagi giggled.

            "Ah, come now, Makoto. They're both only 200, give them a chance." She said in a realistic voice.

            "Hey, shouldn't _you be looking for a bind?" Makoto looked slyly at her as Usagi's cheeks flared red. _

            "Iie! I don't even have my wings yet…"

            "So? Minako-chan has only had hers for ten years!" 

            "That's ten years more then me. Anyway, Mako-chan. What about you? You're not bound." Usagi looked at her in a challenging way. Seiya could only stare dumbfounded at the two and their conversation. He understood little and fewer as the conversation continued.

            "No, but I will be. That's why I'm here." She grinned in the direction of Usagi, as he mouth fell open in shock.

            "To whom!?" 

             "Torako, you remember him from seedlings? He's assistant of warfare now." Makoto looked as though she could burst with pride.

             "Anou… everyone is getting their wings _and_ getting bound… here I am, sitting around waiting for everything…" Usagi sighed deeply. "I suppose that's how it's going to be. I'm too much of a klutz to get bound anyway… who would want me?"

            "You never know Usagi, there are a lot of men who find you attractive and charming, you'll get bound someday." Makoto said reassuringly.

            "You think so?"

            "I know so!" Makoto smiled and stood up. "Now come give me a hug. I have to be in Europe in an hour."

            Usagi stood up and gave her friend a big hug. "Fly safely, Mako-chan."

            "And you keep happy, Usa-chan!"

            The, with a small 'pop' and a flash of jade sparkles, Makoto disappeared. 

            Seiya looked at Usagi with question. "What does it mean to be 'bound'?"

             "Married."

            "Oh…" Seiya suddenly felt exhausted, and he looked at her in her little pink slip-dress before letting his eyes close.

            Pink? Slip-dress?

            "Usagi-san!? _Where did you get those clothes!?" He asked suddenly._

            "Oka-san, took me out shopping. She said I was dressed 'in rags'." She stood up and turned around in a small circle. 

            "I am going to shoot her." He turned around and by the door he say nearly five more bags, each one looking as though it were bursting with clothes. He glared at the bags, then at Usagi.

            "You don't like it?" She questioned innocently.

            Seiya was about to make a very rude comment, but then he actually looked at Usagi. She looked beautiful, innocent… like a human. For a sheer moment he kind of wanted to… hold her.

            That was stupid! Why would he want to hold her? She was a burden to him, from lord knows where, and she was only causing disruption in his very ordered life. Disruption is bad!

             "Usagi…" He looked at her exasperatedly, then sighed and shook his head. "Usagi, will you clean up the tea things? I'm going to take a bath then go to bed."

            "Would you like me to bathe you?"

            "GAH! No! Absolutely not!" Seiya blinked as both Tsuki's and Makoto's words echoed very clearly in his mind. "I'm just going to… to go bathe. By myself. And just… just take care of the tea things…"

            She bowed. "Hai, Seiya-sama."

             "Mm…"


	4. Dinner Disaster

IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES

**(You might have a good laugh, and maybe help out a poor, lost soul!)**

**Konnichiwa! Minna-san! It's Xaphrin here!**

I've got the next chapter of _Yosei no Kissu_. Yep yep yep… Okay…. So I know ya'll are waiting for White Christmas… well… yeah, I won't even go there. I'm beginning work on the last chapter now. I hope you enjoy it, I'm very proud. As soon as I finish that, I'll begin work on two new pieces. Would you like to hear their tales? Of course you would!

One: _Voice (Seiya and Usagi), this is the original__ form of VOA (Voice of an Angel). Basically, there is no Xavier, there are not magical senshi. It's Seiya and Usagi with basic human powers of innocence and love. (Expected length: 4-6 chapters)_

Two: _Flaming Hearts (Seiya and Rei) Don't ask… and don't you _dare_ look at me like that. Yeah, _that_ look. I like to pioneer, and as you can see in most of my Seiya/Usagi stories I always hint that there is/was/kind-of a relationship between Seiya and Rei. But… yeah, The plot isn't entirely developed but here's a general idea: Seiya comes back to confess to Usagi that he is _in love_ with her (BIG difference between 'love' and 'in love'). In her childish oblivience (apparently that's not a word, but I'm using it anyway), and blinded by her pre-ordained destiny, she punctures his heart. He can't return home, and he's lost and alone in a planet that holds only pain. Then Rei find him… and possible flames erupt from a childish teenage crush. (Expected Length: 6-8 chapters WARNING: May contain intense lime, or mild lemon!)_

So that's what will be happening this summer, as well as continuing my work on _Prelude, Stars in Their Eyes, She's Got It, Trials of the Average High School Super-Hero, Yosei no Kissu, and I might even reinstate my work on __Future Love (Darn I hate that title. Full royalties to anyone who can think of a better one!! DEAD SERIOUS! E-mail me if you have an idea for a better title!!) Heck, if I get bored enough, I'll even start on some of my WAY old discontinued ficcies like: that Celtic Seiya and Usagi story, anyone out there remember when I began that? Darn that's a mess… oh well. Hey I might even start on _Sakura no Ai_. Yeah… Plus I've been meaning to get around to writing some Yaoi… (I've been watching _Gravitation_ too much… -_-;;; but Shuichii and Yuki are just so darn cute! ^^) Possibly Garu/Rio from _Megami Kouhosei_. Or Mamoru/Seiya… Hey! Don't look at me like that. I really __like Seiya, and Seiya and Yaoi is just too darn cute! ^^_

Anyway… after all my ramblings, I suppose you might actually want to read the story now, ne?  Thanks a bunch for everything!

With Love: Xaph!

Yosei no Kissu 

Chapter Four: _Dinner Disaster_

            Seiya woke to the smell and sound of breakfast that wafted upward from his kitchen. He yawned and sat up, looking around his immaculately clean room. Early morning sunlight poured in from the east-facing window, lighting everything with a heavenly grace. He yawned again and stretched. 

            It had been roughly five weeks since the appearance of wingless fairy, Usagi, along with all her troubles, quirks, and innocence. However, through all the bumpy paths and confusions, Seiya was slowly beginning to adjust to the new presence in his once orderly life. 

             However, there was the fact that she constantly pestered him about wishing for something. Finally he gave in, only to keep her quiet, and asked to be rid of his mother for a week. It was the best week of his life, if he had ever heard so. 

            Just the same, a new, daily pattern was beginning to take shape in the world lacking of order. Typically, Seiya would wake up as Usagi finished making breakfast. And as he ate, Usagi would lay out his suit and make his bed. After he left for work, she cleaned the house or tended the garden. And when Seiya returned home, tea was made and ready for him. Dinner was served about six forty-five and they would eat together. After dinner, Seiya would do some work and Usagi would play with the cat. It was a comfortable routine, which was broken about once or twice a week by the arrival of Mamoru. 

            Seiya still had issues with the way Usagi was, she often became deeply confused. For example, when Seiya tried to explain the concept of money and purchasing… it had taken nearly four days for her to understand that concept. Or automobiles, that had been even worse. 

             Mamoru, however, often commented that he enjoyed Usagi's company. He said she was charming in her innocence, and a pleasure to hold an acquaintance with. Seiya calmly replied that he was insane, and would have gladly shared her for several weeks.

             Although Seiya said he couldn't stand Usagi, and she constantly got on his nerves, he had to admit that it was nice to have some one he could talk to. The house didn't feel as empty and lonely as it once had, now it seemed filled with a constant warmth… like the way his childhood house used to feel. 

            Seiya sighed and forced himself to push the covers off him, stand up and begin to walk down the stairs. He was greeted with a very cheerful voice as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

             "Ohayo-gozaimasu!"

             "Ohayo." Seiya managed to call out before another yawn claimed his mouth. He stumbled into the kitchen and sat down at the table, where his coffee had been set out. Usagi placed a plate before him. 

            "Seiya-sama?" Usagi asked tentatively.

            "Mm?" Seiya managed between sips of his coffee, hoping Usagi wouldn't question him about how certain things of the human world worked.

            "You need some more eggs. Shall I conjure up some?" She questioned.

            Seiya raised an eyebrow. He had made several rules with Usagi and hr powers, and one of them was absolutely NO conjuring, unless asked to by Seiya or unless it was _absolutely necessary. He watched as Usagi understood his glare, and look sheepishly toward the ground. _

            "Mm, Iie. I need to go out and get some wine for tonight anyway." He set his coffee cup down and continued to look firmly at her. "Usagi-san?"

            "Hai, Seiya-sama?" She asked, letting her blue eyes lock with his.

            If there was once thing that always entranced Seiya, it was her eyes. They were like the endless sea on a warm summer's day. When she looked into his eyes he felt as though he could stare at her forever…

            That wasn't possible. He needed to make several things _very_ clear to Usagi right now. There was no time to look into her eyes, without being serious. 

            "I'm having company over tonight, and I need you to make dinner and dessert. But most of all I need you to be on your _best_ behavior. Do I make my self clear?" His voice was stern, with a no-nonsense tone that made Usagi blink with a sudden frightful curiosity.

            "My best behavior…? I'm not sure if I understand you, Seiya-sama. Don't I behave as well as a Wish-Giver should?" 

            Seiya looked even more sternly at her, beginning to feel his muscles tense as he subconsciously knew that this was going to lead into a discussion of 'the human world'. "Usagi, you're very sweet, but you let things slip that you shouldn't."

            Her face twisted into an even blanker look. "Nani? I don't understand, Seiya-sama. What am I doing wrong?"

            "What I'm trying to say, is that you tell people things about your world. Not just when you speak, but in your actions and movements as well." He looked at her firmly again. "People can tell you're… well you're… _different._"

            Usagi's face fell, her voice becoming soft with sadness and a strange, sorrowful understanding. "Oh. Is being different bad?"

            Seiya suddenly felt as though he was being sent on one heavy guilt trip. A twang of remorse for her tugged at his heartstrings harshly, but he couldn't let her by, he was having company over, and if they discovered Usagi was a fairy… well the effects would be monstrous. Or even worse… 

            "In your case," Seiya stated quite firmly, to the point of  his voice nearly sounding like anger, "being different is _very bad." _

            "Oh…I see… Would it please you  if I tried to act like a human?" Her voice still soft with the sadness that only Seiya had provoked. 

            "Hai." He said curtly, trying to ignore the way her eyes shimmered with new moisture. 

            "Oh…"

            Silence.

            "I don't know how." 

            Seiya rolled his eyes and sighed, letting himself fall back into the chair. "Usagi-san… Then just… just pretend you're my maid or servant or… _something_. You need to be at least some-what normal by five thirty tonight, and even more-so when dinner is to be served at five fifty."

            "Am I to have dinner with you tonight, Seiya-sama?"

            "Dear lord, no!" Seiya looked as though the sheer idea could very well kill him, not to even mention what the actual act could do. 

            "Usagi, you're nice… but this dinner is important… and… well, you might be prone to upset it." Seiya tried to say this as nicely as he could, but it didn't seem to be very effective. It seemed cruel, rude, and inconsiderate of her feelings…

            Usagi looked up at him and forced a smile. "I'll try as hard as I can."

            "That's my girl." He patted her head before she bowed and went upstairs to set out his suit. 

            As she left he felt guilt instantly pour through him like hot lava. It made his skin burn uncomfortably, and made him shift in his seat.

            He _had been rather rude with her. He didn't mean to be, honestly, but he couldn't help himself. There were very important reasons for his harsh words, and those reasons all lead up to one person and her being: Kiko. _

            Kiko was going to be at Seiya's house for dinner, and Kiko was… well, she was the one Seiya wanted to date… _seriously. He was more then infatuated with her, it was her charm, her personality, and her good looks. She was Kiko… and Seiya had to show her that he was a very charming and wonderful bachelor, who would be more then willing to be with her. _

             However, having Usagi around could play disastrous roles in the later future, if Kiko discovered the truth about Usagi. It could ruin his whole life that might be with Kiko. 

             'Well… things could have gone worse…' Seiya sighed as he finished his coffee. 'I guess I'd better get ready.'

            Usagi sat at the table in the dining room, in late afternoon finishing her chores before cooking dinner. Seiya's tubby, orange cat padded around her feet, looking up at her with intense curiosity. She'd worn the same blank expression the whole morning, and Neko knew that there had to be _something_ wrong. She had never acted as such before. 

             "There's something wrong with you today, Usagi-chan." Neko spoke up after staring at her for a while longer. 

            "Mm?" She asked, stopping her polishing and looking down at the orange animal near her crossed ankles. "How so? I don't feel any different." She blinked innocently as the cat managed to struggle its tubby body to the highly polished and dark table.

            "You smell different." The cat looked up at her. "Something's wrong… hm… You look different too…" The cat said, pushing its squashed face into her own delicate one, watching as large blue eyes blinked at him. "Did you fall?" 

            Usagi's face fell at his words, then she shook her head slowly, as if contemplating something important. "Iie, I didn't fall. And… I'm not supposed to be different. I'm supposed to be like a human." 

            Neko blinked in confusion and surprise. "What? But you're _not_ human." 

            "Seiya-sama, says that I should try to be like a human. He says that my difference is… bad." She placed the spoon she had been polishing on a piece of felt, and picked up a butter knife. "… I don't understand…" She sighed deeply, watching as Neko seemed to contemplate her words. 

            "I don't either." The cat said finally, as it stretched to lay across the table and stared at her with its green eyes. "mmm…"

            "Nani?" She questioned.

            "Why would he want you to act normal?" 

            "He's having company over tonight." Usagi said this as if it was the first and only reason Usagi would have to act normal. 

            "Oh? Who?" Neko questioned with a slightly angered tone.

             "Mamoru-san, Gendai, and… Kiko." Usagi put the knife down. 

            "Kiko? I was hoping she wasn't back from her trip to Europe yet." The cat hissed angrily at the air, feeling its fur begin to stand on end. 

            Usagi blinked innocently at it, as she began to notice Neko's change in character.  "Nani?" 

             "Kiko… Kiko-baka is a girl that Seiya's had over several times before. I don't like her! But Seiya's infatuated with her. I think she's a stuck up little snot and she said I look like a school bus!" 

             "Gomen. I don't think you look like a school bus." Usagi scratched the cat behind its ears. Neko smiled up at her.

             "Thanks, but I'm sure you don't know what a school bus is."

            At those words, Usagi's face fell again. "I feel so… so awful. Why don't I understand this world?" She felt as though her body ached with a physical sadness and confusion at this strange world and all it's problems with her… and her differences.

            She couldn't understand Seiya's harsh words. Why was being different so bad?  What was a human supposed to act like? Why did she have to act like one? Why was this dinner so important? Why was Kiko so important? These and many other questions suddenly came pouring from her body in liquid form: Tears.

            Usagi buried her face in her hands and cried, not letting herself hold back. She didn't care that she was supposed to be a beautiful, poised fairy, her mind was now a tangled web of emotions and misunderstandings. She just wanted to cry…  even though it wouldn't to anything but create more trouble. Sometimes, trouble was necessary for happiness. 

            Neko jumped back as he watched her tears fall. He knew about the fairy world, it was embedded in all animals' minds. And from this information he knew that when a fairy cried, strange things were bound to happen… Things that only a fairy could do or create.

            Neko jumped off the table and ran to hide under the couch. He didn't have to hide long though, he saw a highly polished shoe walk past the couch, heading in the direction of the dining room. 

            "Usagi-san!" 

            Usagi looked up into glittering blue eyes, shaded by ebony hair. She felt strong arms embrace her, and soft hands begin to wipe her tears away from her rosy cheeks. 

             "Konnichiwa, Mamoru-san. How may I help you?" It was a standard phrase that Usagi used to greet him, but this time it sounded painful and harsh compared to when she said it with a pleasant smile. 

            "Usagi-san, what's the matter?" He asked, rocking her gently in his arms and trying to calm her tears.

            Usagi clutched his shirt and cried into his chest. "Mamoru-san, I am so confused! I don't know how to act like a human! I don't even know where to start…" 

             "Usagi…" He pulled away and looked confusedly into her moist eyes. "Why would you _want to act like a human?"_

             "Because Seiya told me to… for his dinner tonight, he said I act too much like a fairy. He said I'm different, and being different is bad." She continued to clutch at his shirt, trying to force herself to calm down. Her hands trembled and she didn't understand why she was so upset! It was a command… wasn't it? 

             Mamoru glared at the air above her head, Seiya must have been the dumbest man in the world! Look at what he was doing to this poor girl? All she wanted to do was be a good fairy, so what if she was different, it shouldn't make a difference! 

             Mamoru looked back down at Usagi and smoothed her hair gently. "You're _not_ human… that's what makes you special."

            She looked up at him, silent tears running down her cheeks. Question shimmered in her eyes. "You… you think I'm special?"

             Mamoru smiled. Sometimes when he was with Usagi, it felt almost as if he were dealing with a small child. It was difficult, but could have more benefits then when he was dealing with a full-grown adult human. He smiled at her softly. "You're _very special, Usagi." _

            He cradled the small woman against his chest and felt her slowly ease into exhaustion from her emotional instability. It was strange that, although humans and fairies had their differences (and they were many), they were oddly alike. Humans could feel the same pain at being called different, could react the same way, and feel the same exhaustion… 

            "Why don't you rest, Usagi. And I'll finish your chores."

            "I can't do that! It's my job!" Usagi's eyes went wide and she struggled to will her leaden limbs to move. It was absolutely out of the question for Mamoru to do what he had proposed. They were _her_ chores, her jobs, and no one else was allowed to do them. It was fairy etiquette… it just _wasn't done!_

            But her body wasn't moving the way she wanted it to, her mind wasn't working properly either. All she could do was protest verbally… and that wasn't much good when you were dealing with some one like Mamoru-san.

             "You're tired, Usagi," he said practically, making it very clear to Usagi that she was in no position to do chores, let alone cook diner. "You're confused. Why don't you go rest in Seiya's guest bedroom? I'll finish up your chores and you can serve Seiya and us our meals… okay?" 

             Mamoru talked slowly, and watched carefully as she futilely tried to fight on-coming sleep. Finally she succumbed to all her emotions and biological protests. Her body became slack and she barely managed to force out a nod and a 'hai', before she fell into sleep. 

             Mamoru glared at the empty air, then carried Usagi upstairs and put her into bed. 

            He was going to beat the living shit out of Seiya for what he was doing. So what if Usagi was different? She _wasn't human, she was a fairy! That's what made her the way she was. And further more! Seiya __must have had to say some pretty cruel things in order for him to make Usagi cry as much as she did. Usagi _definitely_ did not deserve that. _

            "Oh, his ass is mine!" Mamoru growled angrily, balling up is fists tightly at his side. He was barely able to keep himself from stomping down the stairs in an angered fit. 

            He went into the dining room and discovered that Usagi had finished her chores for the day, so she must have been getting ready to start dinner. Growling, he angrily stormed back to the kitchen across the living room.

            He stepped in the kitchen and growled as he began to look for the chicken to cook. 

            "I bet he wanted Usagi to stay out of his way so he could be with _Kiko_. What a bastard! Doesn't he realize how good he has it? Besides, who would want a high-maintenance, stuck-up, snot like Kiko, anyway!? … Damnit! Where's the-"

             SQUAWK 

            "-chic…ken?"

             Mamoru looked at the pan on the stove, at there sat a chicken… alive! 

            And roosting! 

            In Seiya's pan! 

            In which it was _supposed_ to be cooked!

            "Oh… shit… Seiya's gonna kill me…"

             SQUAWK! SQUAWK! SQUAWK!

             Mamoru looked at his feet… and there squawked the rest of the dinner, pecking hungrily at the linoleum floor. 

            "Ah…"

            moo

             "HUH!?" Mamoru whipped around as he heard a muffled 'moo' from behind him. Then the freezer cracked suddenly, and a large, full-grown cow appeared in the middle of Seiya's kitchen.

             "Mooooooo"

            "Oh my god…"

             Mamoru could only stare into the face of the large black and white cow, which could only moo back at him. 

             "There… there… THERE'S A COW IN SEIYA'S KITCHEN!!??" 

            He suddenly sprinted out of the kitchen, into the living room. He felt, rather then saw, the cow that had appeared in the debris of Seiya's once freezer. 

             "USAGI!!!???"

            At that moment Usagi appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at Mamoru, then at the cow in the living room.

             "Mamoru-san, I thought Seiya wanted chicken?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. 

            "I would have cooked chicken… if they all weren't alive and 'squawking' in Seiya's kitchen!!!" Mamoru snapped sarcastically, watching as Usagi stepped lightly down the stairs and looked into the cow's large, eyes.

            "Nani?" Usagi asked, looking at the cow. Mamoru stared at her in confusion… could she talk to animals? Or was she just… insane?

             "Oh…. Oh! Did I really? I'm sorry… no… no, thank you." Usagi bowed to the cow, then put her hand on its head… and the cow just disappeared. No flashy sparkles, smoke, or light… just a small 'pop' and then it was gone. 

            "Um… Usagi-san… where's the cow?" Mamoru managed to ask.

            "I sent it to a farm."

            "A… a farm?"

            She nodded. "Hai, in America."

             "Usagi… can you… talk to animals?"

            She nodded again, her blonde hair bouncing like golden springs. "Hai. All fairies have a specific talent that relates to their character… since I am an animal fairy, I can talk to animals."

            "Oh… I guess it makes since…. What did it say?" Mamoru questioned in a state of mild shock. 

            "He told me that I brought him and the chickens back to life…" She looked down at the floor sheepishly and blushed in embarrassment of what had happened, and why. "It's my fault… for being distraught…" 

            "For… being distraught? What in the…?" He asked, looking at her as if she were off the rocker. Why would her being distraught have anything to do about it, it wasn't the cow that did it… well, it was _a_ cow that caused it (AKA Seiya), but why would that matter?

            Usagi blushed, lowering her head a little more in shame. "When fairies become upset, distraught, or more specifically cry… there are certain… magical side effects that can occur. In my case, since I am an animal fairy, then I… brought the animals back to life… I'm sorry… I've ruined dinner, haven't I?"

            "No… we can take care of this. It's not a problem, Usagi…" Mamoru felt instant pity at the pour girl. She tried so hard and she got nothing but bad luck back. He patted her had gently, then gave her a hug.

             "Honto?" Usagi asked, her eyes sparkling up at him from under her long eyelashes.

            "Mm-hm." Mamoru smiled and let her go. "Shall we get started then?"

            "Hai!" Usagi nodded cheerfully.

            "Okay! Usagi, Can you take care of the chic-"

            CLICK

            "Kiko, Gendai, welcome to my… home?"

            "-kens…"

            A heavy silence fell around the room as indigo eyes locked with sky blue, then ice blue, and then the chickens that had made their home at the feet of his companions.

             **"USAGI!!!!!" **

            Usagi looked down sheepishly at the chickens at her feet, then up at Seiya as he glared at her. To both her and Seiya's unfortunate demise… it was at this time that a chicken decided it would like to roost on his nice, fluffy hair. 

            "I'm not even going to ask…" He growled, feeling his body become tense with anger. "Mamoru, come on. We're going _out_ for dinner. Usagi…" He rubbed his temples, feeling his jaw lock into place from scowling too much. "Just… clean up this mess…" He sighed angrily.

            Usagi felt tears come to her eyes again. "Gomen-nasai, Seiya-sama…"

             Mamoru glared at Seiya, his eyes were as cold as the ice they resembled. "Just go, Seiya. I'll stay here with Usagi. So she knows that at least _one person_ cares about her." 

            Seiya's mouth fell open at this moment. He cared! It was just that this dinner was _really important to him! Usagi didn't mean to mess things up, he knew that! But she had just the same… and he needed __someone to take his anger out on. _

             "Fine…" Seiya growled, "If you see it that way…" He looked at Mamoru angrily before shooing the chicken off his head, and going outside to explain to Kiko and Gendai why the dinner was canceled.

            Usagi looked up at Mamoru. "I did something awful… didn't I?" 

             Mamoru glared at the closed door, through which Seiya had exited. "Iie. Seiya did something bad."

            "But… he's my master… masters are never wrong…." Usagi stammered, trying to understand why _Seiya would be wrong. It was her fault, it was her mistake. She was a fairy… She was supposed to be poise, gentile, and always remember that her master was _never_ wrong. _

            "I beg to differ…" Mamoru said exasperatedly. Finally he turned to the tiny blonde who was still confused, distraught, and innocent. "Come on, Usagi… let's start cleaning up." 

            "No…" Seiya said as he came back inside. He looked stressed and exhausted as he stared at Mamoru, then at Usagi. "Mamoru, go home… I need to talk to Usagi… alone."

             Mamoru crossed his arms, feeling his pent up anger being to crack through. "Oh? Why should I leave? I was nice to her! I cared for her! All of this it was _your_ fault anyway! You're the one who asked her to be something she wasn't!"

             "What?" It was more of a comment of disbelief. Seiya knew exactly what he had done… it had been his fault for asking her to be something she wasn't… but… the dinner… and Kiko…

            "You asked her to be human!" Mamoru seethed, wanting deeply to pull back his hand and punch Seiya rather hard in the face. "She's a fairy, damnit! She's _not_ going to be human… she's a fairy!" 

            "I know that!!" Seiya yelled, glaring at Mamoru. "Don't you think I know that!? Damnit Mamoru! Get the hell out of my house!"

            "If I do, I'm taking Usagi!"

            There was a heavy silence as the two men glared at the other one.

             "Mamoru-san?"

            They booth looked over at the tiny blonde who's presence, for the moment, had been forgotten. "Perhaps it would be best if Seiya-sama took care of me…"

             Mamoru's mouth fell, then he glared at Seiya with hatred burning in his eyes. "Fine… I'll leave." He grabbed his coat and left without another word. 

            Seiya looked at Usagi, then at the chickens on the floor. "Usagi-san? Can you take care of the chickens?"

            "Oh! Hai, Seiya-sama…" She quickly took care of the chickens, and they disappeared in the same manner the cow had done so before. 

            Seiya sunk into the couch, letting a slow sigh escape his lips. This was all his fault… he'd done this by demanding too much. There was no one to pin the blame on but him. Why had he been so stupid? He _knew_ that Usagi wasn't human, so why did he try and make her become one? Was it all because of Kiko? Or was he ashamed because she was different… it didn't matter what the cause was, but really what the effect had been. Usagi had broken into tears, tears that Seiya had caused. And tears he needed to correct. 

 "Usagi…" He said finally. "Come here…"

            Usagi bowed her head in shame and went to kneel at his feet, as she typically did. She knew she was to be reprimanded… it was, after all, her fault for not obeying her master's orders. 

            "No," Seiya said, quickly taking her hand and pulling her up to her feet. "Come sit _here… with me." _

            She stood up and sat next to him on the sectional, placing her hands neatly in her lap. There was a long period of silence as Seiya contemplated his next choice of words. 

            "This is my fault, Usagi." He said finally, letting out a slow and earnest breath.

            "But, Seiya-sama!" Usagi began, her eyes going wide in disbelief. "You're my master! You can't be-"

            Seiya stopped her by placing his fingertips on her lips. For the first time, he vaguely noticed how soft and supple they seemed. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he returned his attention on his apology.

             "Don't protest, Usagi… it really _was my fault. You _aren't_ a human… sometimes I think I can forget that… and I shouldn't." There was a slow silence as he sighed deeply again, wondering if she would ever forgive him.  _

            His words were carefully chosen and sincere. He didn't want to upset her, make her cry, be rude, or anything. She was his responsibility… and he had to take care of her. How could he take care of her when he was demanding too much, emotionally?

            He cupped her cheek and smiled at her slowly. "Do you forgive me, Usagi-san? For being stupid and asking you to be something you're not?" 

            His voice was slow and soft, like silk. It was enough to make Usagi's heart beat faster, and her cheeks to turn a delicate pink with color.

            "Seiya-sama! I'm so glad!" She said finally, letting her sheepish gaze fall.

            Seiya bent forward and gave her a hug. "Me too…"


End file.
